Robin
Robin (A.K.A. Dick Grayson) is a fictional character, and superhero in the DC Comics universe. Robin has been a fixture in Batman media as Batman's partner. The team of Batman and Robin is commonly referred to as the Dynamic Duo or the Caped Crusaders. History Early life Dick was a member of the Flying Graysons acrobatic act together with his parents in Haley's Circus. Dick and his parents performed every night with their death-defying high wire performances. When the circus came to Gotham City, local gangster, Tony Zucco tried to wrest protection money out of the ringmaster, who refused to cooperate. In reprisal, Zucco damaged their high-wire trapeze rope, staging a "mishap" that ended in the deaths of Dick's mother and father.Bruce Wayne, who helped to get the circus to Gotham, was amongst the audience and saw these events unfold.Robin's Reckoning Part I Wayne arranged with Commissioner Gordon of the Police Department to become the 10-year-old' boy's legal caregiver. However, in the rather big and vacant Wayne Manor, Dick became more and more isolated. Alfred Pennyworth brought this to Bruce's attention, who was in his fledgling years as Batman, and had little time to devote to Dick. In time, Dick went out on his own and traced Zucco but was caught. Batman saved Dick and took him back to the Batcave, where he revealed his secret to Dick.Robin's Reckoning Part II Crime Fighter Bruce personally trained Dick, and then allowed him to become his partner, who took the pseudonym of Robin. Dick, apparently worked with Batman unswervingly well into his college years. Subsequently, he became Batman's semi-regular partner continuing to work with Batman on a restricted basis but, also dividing his time between crime fighting and his studies. During Christmas, Robin tried to convince Batman to stay home as nobody in their right minds would disrupt Cristmas' Eve. However, Robin was proven wrong, when Joker started terrorizing the city and he helped Batman take back the criminal to Arkham Asylum.Christmas With the Joker Some time later, Dick was affected by the Scarecrow's fear toxin and was paralyzed with fear on his missions with Batman. However, Batman encouraged Robin to join him anyway and on the final fight, Robin overcomes his fears and the Scarecrow is captured. The effects of the fear toxin eventually wear off and Robin recovers.Fear of Victory Some time later, Robin assisted Batman during his confrontation with his longtime rival, Kyodai Ken. Robin himself tried to take the ninja down, but he was defeated and instead, he decided to help Batman against the sneaky enemy.Night of the Ninja Later, Robin helped Batman confront the genius criminal known as the Riddler and thanks to his knowledge of the game "Riddle of the Minotaur", the Dynamic Duo were capable of saving Daniel Mockridge from being killed by the Riddler, although they didn't capture the criminal.If You're So Smart, Why Aren't You Rich? Robin also proved vital against Riddler on his second criminal caper, when he trapped Commissioner Gordon inside a virtual reality world. Robin assisted Batman on his quest to save Gordon from Riddler.What is Reality? After Commissioner Gordon was seriously injured, Alfred called Dick Grayson to help Bruce Wayne recover from the trauma. Dick tried his best, but Bruce refused to listen. When the criminal responsible for Gordon's state escaped from prison, Batman still refused to go into action and Robin decided to go instead. His courage allowed Batman to see clear and he returned to the role, capturing the criminal and recovering his own self-confidence.I Am the Night Tony Zucco Nine years after his parents' deaths, Tony Zucco reappeared in Gotham City, putting Robin to the test. Batman prohibited Robin from going after him. Robin promptly defied Batman and tracked Zucco by himself. He finally found Zucco but Robin ultimately declined to kill Zucco and turned him over to the authorities. While Dick had thought that Bruce was merely cold hearted; Bruce got unexpectedly emotional and he confessed that he didn't want Robin going after Zucco for fear of Dick being hurt or killed as a result. This, however, would not be the last time Batman and Robin disagreed with each other. Further Missions After stopping the Penguin's usual crimes,The Mechanic Robin was asked by Batman to show up at a support rally for Commissioner Gordon when the man was framed as a criminal. However, at the rally, Robin was the first person to come across Batgirl, although he didn't know her identity.Shadow of the Bat Part I Robin warned Batgirl to leave the crime fighting business, but when she proved vital in the clearing of Gordon's name and the capture of Two-Face and his associates, both Batman and Robin agreed to let Batgirl stay in Gotham.Shadow of the Bat Part II Robin was kidnapped from the Gotham University by Ra's al Ghul and the Society of Shadows, who used him as bait to lure Batman into their challenge. Batman eventually located Robin and released him.The Demon's Quest Part I Thanks to information gathered by Robin during his time as a prisoner, Batman was able to stop Ra's al Ghul's plans for good.The Demon's Quest Part II Dick Grayson was also kidnapped by a plant monster created by Poison Ivy in order to get a ransom from Bruce. This brought Ivy's downfall, as she was unaware that she had just involved Batman and Robin into her latest crimes.House & Garden Robin then assisted Batman in stopping the Clock King and saving Hamilton Hill.Time Out of Joint When the hired assassin known as Bane came to Gotham in order to kill Batman, Robin was sent on a mission to follow Bane's activities closely, but he ended up captured by Bane and taken to a ship owned by Rupert Thorne. Robin was placed in a death trap, but Batman saved him and while the Dark Knight confronted Bane, Robin struggled with Candice, Thorne's assistant. A shirtless Robin couldn't stop Candice during their fight in the water and she got away. However, Batman defeated Bane and with Robin's information from his mission, Candice was exposed as a traitor to her boss.Bane (episode) Afterwards, Robin assisted Batman in stopping the criminal spree of the misunderstood actress best known as Baby Doll. Robin allowed himself to be kidnapped by Baby Doll in order to learn the location of her hideout and rescue her other hostages.Baby-Doll Some time later, Alfred was kidnapped by the international terrorist called Red Claw and Robin travelled with Batman to England, where they confronted Red Claw and her organization and rescued Alfred.The Lion and the Unicorn In some of his last activities as Robin, the Teen Wonder assisted Batman in capturing Two-Face,Second Chance rescuing Veronica Vreeland from Harley Quinn,Harley's Holiday stopping Joker from getting revenge against local comedians.Make 'Em Laugh Later, Robin did some background investigation on the former security chief of Arkham who had become Lock-Up and this information allowed Batman and Robin to locate Lock-Up's hideout. While Batman battled Lock-Up, Robin disarmed the security systems of the hideout and released Lock-Up's prisoners.Lock-Up (episode) After assisting Batman in tracking down Mister Freeze and stopping Grant Walker's mad plans,Deep Freeze Batman left the city and Robin was tasked with solving the theft of the Jade Cat Statue by himself. Although he suspected Catwoman was responsible for the crime, Batgirl informed Robin that someone else was responsible. After an investigation, Robin learned that Roland Daggett was behind the theft and he assisted Batgirl and Catwoman in capturing the crook. Afterwards, Catwoman escaped and Batgirl prevented Robin from chasing her.Batgirl Returns A short time later, Dick Grayson started dating Barbara Gordon and the two of them began to get serious. Around this time, Barbara was kidnapped by Mister Freeze, who returned to Gotham with the sloe purpose of finding a person to sacrifice in order to save his wife. Dick tried his best to save Barbara, but he was unable to prevent the kidnapping. Later as Robin, he joined Batman in the investigation and eventually located Freeze's hideout, where they rescued Barbara and Nora from Freeze's burning hideout. Unfortunately, Freeze couldn't be saved and he was presumed dead.Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero Powers and abilities Due to being raised as a circus acrobat, Dick was capable of unbelievable exploits of nimbleness and athletic skills. Later, he trained under Batman as well as other masters of martial arts, covertness, and detection that would lead to him rivaling his former mentor. Even as Robin, Dick Grayson confirmed that he could at least hold his own with the ninja Kyodai Ken in battle. Equipment Being the ward Bruce Wayne, Dick has access to the very same cutting edge technology that Batman uses as part of his usual field equipment. *Batarangs-of differing size and effect. These ranged from standard, to explosive, electric, remote, etc. *Grapple-gun. This item assisted Batman in scaling the various buildings of Gotham City. *Utility Belt - Robin's utility belt has compartments to hold several items, the contents of which change according to his needs, and often include items such as flashlights, laser cutters, underwater rebreathers, binoculars, a fingerprinting kit, flashbangs and smoke pellets. Vehicles Robin has used several vehicles in the course of his crimefighting career, including: *Redbird *Batwing *Batboat Appearances * Christmas With the Joker * Fear of Victory * Dreams in Darkness ''(hallucination) * ''Perchance to Dream (mentioned only) * Robin's Reckoning Part I * Robin's Reckoning Part II * Night of the Ninja * The Strange Secret of Bruce Wayne * If You're So Smart, Why Aren't You Rich? * Almost Got 'Im (mentioned only) * What is Reality? * I Am the Night * The Mechanic * Shadow of the Bat Part I * Shadow of the Bat Part II * The Demon's Quest Part I * The Demon's Quest Part II * House & Garden * The Terrible Trio * Harlequinade * Time Out of Joint * Bane * Baby-Doll * The Lion and the Unicorn * Showdown * Riddler's Reform * Second Chance * Harley's Holiday * Lock-Up * Make 'Em Laugh * Deep Freeze * Batgirl Returns Feature films * Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero Video Games *Batman: The Animated Series (Game Boy) *The Adventures of Batman & Robin (Mega Drive/Genesis) *The Adventures of Batman & Robin (SNES) *The Adventures of Batman & Robin (Game Gear) *The Adventures of Batman & Robin (Sega CD) References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Law Enforcers Category:Bat Family